It is sometimes advantageous to delay propagation of a signal through an integrated circuit. A common approach to create such signal delays is to insert a delay circuit into a signal path. It is usually desirable for a delay circuit design to track delay changes (e.g., due to process, voltage and/or temperature variations) of other circuits on an integrated circuit. Likewise, delay circuit designs should be efficient in terms of integrated circuit die area, active power consumption and static power (leakage current) consumption.